Common Day
by Sindra Aorikishu
Summary: What a ordinary day is like for D on his hunting journeys


*Discalmer* I don't own Vampire Hunter D....no matter how much I want to. ^_^   


**Common Day**

It had been 10,000 years since true civilization had a grip on this world. Most of the modern traces of what used to be are gone, save for some technological advancements that made it through the "Vampire Wars" of old.   
And yet, life went on, as it always had. People still populated the world, and lived on in a Neo-mideval sort of way. No cars or factories gave the earth a chance to re-start. What people used to believe that couldn't live without, other people found that they are better off without. Life was peaceful. 

You wouldn't think that there were dangers that crept up during the night, that could change all that in an instant. 

A tavern, in a small village.   
Two men are having a arm wrestling match. Both have had a decent amount to drink, and aren't exactly taking everything seriously. The bartender keeps an eye on them while he cleans glasses. 

Thwap!!   
"Hahaha!! I beat you Jason!! I am the strongest man alive!!! 

The other man takes a drink from his large beer mug. He's scrawny, but doesn't give up easily.   
"Your a cheat, Max!" 

The other man is pretty big, with a ripped shirt to show off his muscles. "How the hell do you come off calling me a cheat?!", he yelled 

"I don't know how, but you cheated some way. You never beat me before!", the smaller man fought. 

"Aww hell, I always beat you! You just drink too much to remember!", the bigger man sneered. 

"You've drunk quiet a bit yourself, Max! How are you sure that you're the one with the shabby memory?! 

'Ta hell with you, you damn drunk!" He leaves the table, and goes up to the bar to refill his mug. 

At the bar, he slams his mug down with drunken might.   
"Fill it up again, Sam!", he says with cheer. 

The bartender eyes him. "By the looks of it, you don't need anything else to drink Max." 

The big man grits his teeth. 'Dammit Sam, just fill the damn mug up!!", he yells. 

The bartender doesn't take the mug. 'Now come on Max! You know I don't take kindly to drunk threats in my bar. If you wanna have another drink, go to another bar!" 

"But the next bar is ten miles away in the next town!", the big man cries 

"That's not my problem Max, but I will not allow you to drink anymore than you already have" 

The big man raises his mug, and slams in down to the bar. 'Damn you Sam!!" 

Nobody else is at the bar. It's 1:00 in the morning and most of the people in the village no better than to stay up past dusk. Only, there is one other person in the bar. 

He is a tall man; looks to be around or past six feet. He has long wavy brown hair covered by a wide-brimed hat with a red ornament on one side. He's dressed in a tight black suit that covers all of his body. A cape is attached at the back of the collar. The long curved sword that accustomly is slung over his back is laying against the bar table, but he keeps his knife attached to his belt.   
His hunter green eyes never leave the glass of water that he has been sipping all during the wrestling match between the two men. 

The big man spots the stranger at the bar.   
"What the hell are you doing?!", he yells to the stranger in drunken rage. 

The tall stranger's eyes don't look toward the yell. 

The big man is now becoming furious with the fact that he can't get another drink, and is now being ignored.   
"Hey!" He bang his fist to the bar. 'I asked you a damn question!" 

"Hey, come on Max. Leave the guy alone. He hasn't done anything to you." the bartender pipes up. 

The big man goes over to the stranger.   
"Screw you, Sam!" He stops right next to the stranger, and tilt's his head down to the stranger's face.   
"Hey! Are you deaf?! I asked you a damn question!", he yells in the stranger's ear. 

The stranger doesn't flinch. 

The big man is to the brim of his rage. He grabs the cloth of the stranger's shoulder. "What the hell is wrong with you! Are you gonna listen to me, or do I hafta......." 

The stranger stands up from the barstool he was sitting on. He is taller than the big man. His green eyes flash slightly at the threating man. 

The big man takes one look at the eyes of the man, and released his grip. He stumbled back to the bar table. He stared at the tall stranger. 

The stranger put a few coins on the bar table for his drink, grabbed his sword, and walked out of the bar, leaving the big man in a stupified state. 

The stranger walked over to the horse post outside the bar, and untied his cyborg horse. 

"Well, that was certainly interesting!", a small voice cackled.   
"You certainly gave that man a scare, D." 

The tall man, D, ignored the shrill voice that came from the symbiot in his left hand. 

The symbiot continued. "Even though I would have done something much more interesting to him, I think you handled it quiet well!" 

D got up onto the horse. "We're not here for that.", he said in a deep, monotone voice. 

"Oh yes, I remember. We're here to do what your best at, aren't we?", the symbiot recalled. 

D rode the horse to the outside of the town. Thankfully for D, the symbiot remained quiet during the ride.   
The night air was cool and brisk. The stars shone in the sky like dewdrops from tree leaves. A crescent moon provided some light on the flat terrain. It was a beautiful night.   
For a hunt. 

The trees rustled violently. There was a breeze, but not to create that much noise. 

"There's our guy.", the symbiot proclaimed. "Not very discrete, is he?" 

D stopped the horse in front of a tree, and dismounted. He slowly walked around the tree's trunk, and then walked away from it. When he was about 20 feet away, he turned around to face the tree again.   
There was silence. No rustling of the tree's leaves. No noise whatsoever. Complete calm, as if nature was stopping everything for the suspense of it all. 

Minutes went by. Nothing happened. 

The symbiot let out a sigh.   
"Are you sure this was the tree? Mabey your getting rusty." 

"Quiet!", D hushed. He continued to stare at the tree for many more minutes. 

The symbiot's impatience shone.   
'Look D, if he hasn't done anything by now, then mabey we should just........" 

A large figure jumped from the tree's limbs, and down to the ground. It looked at D for a moment, and then rushed at him with full speed. 

D grabbed his sword. The creature jumped for D's chest, byt way blocked by the blade of D's sword. The creature's right arm was cut from it's body. The creature jumped back, and howled in pain. 

D ran at the creature, but it jumped out of the way. D anticipated it's move, and jumped high above the creature. 

Before the creature knew what was happening, D ran his sword through the mouth of the demon. The sword came out through the back of the creature's head with squirts of blood. 

Both figures fell to the ground, but D was the one who landed on his feet. He watched the creature for a moment while it made some last movements of pain. Then it's body sagged to the ground as it let out a hissing last breath. 

D walked over to the creature's limp body and took a look at it. It wasn't a vampire, but it was some kind of demon. It had brown rough skin, and a skin head. It was completely hairless, but had sharp claws on it's hands and feet. It also had a mouthful of razor sharp teeth that were now stained with it's own blood pooling in it's mouth. 

"Well, that went well.", the symbiot complimented. 

D looked the demon over for a few more moments, and then walked back over to his horse and remounted. He sheathed his sword, and took the ranes. The horse turned from the dead body of the demon, and slow trotted away from it. 

"Well, now that that little bit of business is over with, what now?", the symbiot asked, not really expecting an answer. 

D remained silent. This is what he did. This was the life of a Vampire Hunter. This was what he was best at. This was a common day for him, killing vampires and demons. It was the only thing he knew. 


End file.
